


Something New

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kinktober 2018, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Speedy Recovery, foot kissing, tracy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 5: Feet.Lena discovers that Angela has a foot fetish.





	Something New

Lena quickly threw her to to the side, letting it hit the floor of her bedroom, excited about what was about to come. She sat there in her bra, letting Angela take in the view of her, before the slightly older woman too removed her top, and bra on top of that.

She was eager, which made Lena laugh.

“Well you’re really enjoying yourself.”

Angela’s hands were running over Lena’s sensitive body, before unclasping her bra, giving one of her nipples a quick kiss as the bra was thrown to the side. Lena moaned, a sound Angela never got enough off.

She worked her way down, kissing her belly, until Lena’s shorts were in the way. She wanted to remove them so fast, to let Angela continue with those sweet kisses, but Angela had other plans and a smirk on her face.

She bent down and looked at Lena’s feet, so gorgeous, so perfect. Pink nail polish newly applied, her chubby toes being so cute. It was neat, and she felt warm and she carefully let a finger touch the soft underside of Lena’s foot, causing her to let out a small laugh.

“Angela, that’s ticklish!”

The doctor just continued before leaning closer, using her other hand to caress the delicate foot as well, wanting Lena to enjoy it. And she did, the sensation have pleasure, just with a lot more tickling than she was used too. Angela leaned closer, until she was only a few inches away, and then carefully planted a kiss on it while continuing the rubbing. She moaned from just touching and kissing, her moans mixing with those of Lena, and excitement hit her and she felt herself get wetter by the second, she placed her tongue on the foot, giving it a swift lick, heaven in disguise.

That continued for a while, until Angela realized that Lena may have been waiting way too long, enduring was the hardest part after all, so she pulled back, ready to remove the shorts, just to be greeted by a giggle.

“Well Angela, I didn’t know you had a foot fetish. Seems that I have one too.”

Laugh.

“You’re adorable.”


End file.
